gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Chrom
Chrom is the main character of Fire Emblem: Awakening and descendant of Marth. He wields Falchion and has the Mark of the Exalt on his arm. His beefy, beefy arm. He was denied a spot in the latest Super Smash Bros. though. From a certain point of view, he is your standard fantasy story hero. But from another, he is a brutal warlord..... Personality Chrom is pretty much any other blue haired hero in Fire Emblem. Always helping those in need, valuing friendship, etc. Although Chrom is a tad more aggressive than the others. And by "a tad" I mean he's pretty damn aggressive. He is also awkward with women as shown in his S Rank Support Conversations. But some of Chrom's actions are highly questionable. From both intelligence and moral standpoints: * He picks an amnesiac stranger off the streets and makes him/her his new top advisor. * He sees a thief amongst those who are in the castle to assassinate his sister Emmeryn. He offers him a chance to join just because he claimed to not wish to murder Emmy. * When a farmer's boy runs to him asking for help, Chrom orders him to "stay close", expecting him to be able to fight. When Donnel says he cannot and laments over not being able to fight the bandits, Chrom tells him "Then you should fight and grow stronger." Even though he is just a child. * He sees one Dark Mage that's not as into killing them as the others. He lets her join, even though she even tells him right towards his face "What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?" * When Henry shows up and tells a few jokes, Chrom considers killing him. * He will allow his former sworn enemies Gangrel and Walhart into his army after finding them still alive. Despite how much they have both wronger him and Ylisse. Walhart in paticular being a very violent war criminal. * Most damningly of all, he is willing to risk future generations suffer the wrath of Grima by merely sealing the monster, as opposed to letting Robin permanently destroy it by sacrificing him/herself. This is highly selfish of him. However, no matter what he does, the story puts him in the right. Even his sister Emmeryn is treated as wrong for going out of her way to avoid war with Plegia, with the narrative painting her as trying to avoid war when it is beyond reasonable to do so while Chrom is shown to be in the right in the end as Emmeryn ends up (to their knowledge) dying while Chrom was always up for killing Gangrel and being done with it. In his own words: "She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent." Gangrel is the only character in the game to call Chrom out on his aggression. But because he is a villain, and a "scummy" one at that, you are not intended to give his words worth. He is however, a decent father to Lucina. Recruitment There isn't a single moment in the game you are without him. Even in the Prologue that is just him and Robin, he is there. He will never leave you..... As a Unit Chrom is manditory in every single battle in the game, no matter how minor. If he dies, you get a Game Over. However, whether or not this is a good or bad thing is widely debated. Moreso than any other unit in the game, opinions of him are all over the place. Some argue that he is a good unit. Because he has an infinite use weapon in Falchion/Exalted Falchion, gets Aether, Dual Strike+, and Rightful King. Some like Ownagepuffs believe him to be a good support character as Bow Knight. Convoy access is also a plus. Others argue that he is terrible. Endgame even goes as far as to call him "the worst unit in the game" because you are unable to bench him. Their reasoning is that he has lackluster stat modifiers and class selection. (Archer being considered one of the worst classes in the game as bows are considered the worst weapons due to the fact that they can only attack at 2 range. Their utility of being effective against fliers also being rendered moot in Awakening due to wind magic also being effective against them and targetting the Wyvern classes' low Res.) Not having any access to Faire skills other than Bowfaire And more importantly, that he cannot get Galeforce. Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board Naturally, as the main character of the game, he is talked about often. Many of the things mentioned above are brought up often. But recently, there is a growing trend of calling Chrom's heroism into question. Pointing out his aggressive nature, theories that he planned his rise to power, and so forth. His Support Conversations also draw some ire. Be it his anime style hijinks with seeing female Robin naked only for her to end up walking in on him naked. To how he marries Sumia over pie. Because the intro shows Sumia with baby Lucina, and even the game's data shows that Sumia is the wife which takes the least turns to result in a S Support Rank, people have speculated that she was in fact, Chrom's Canon wife. Resulting in many Canon debates on the board. ]] And of course, when he was denied a playable character spot in the latest Super Smash Bros., there was some outrage. Especially over Masahiro Sakurai's reasoning that he would be "too similar to Marth", only for him in the same interview admit that Lucina was only added as a character because she was originally merely going to be an alternate costume for Marth. However, as a character, she is a 1:1 clone of Marth with the exception of her power being spread throughout Falchion instead of just at the tip like Marth. Trivia * Chrom is involved in recruiting every unit in the game that starts out as an NPC or enemy unit in any given chapter except for Severa , Aversa, Emmeryn, and Yen'fay. * Chrom has a limited selection of wives due to the story forcing it early because of Lucina's story significance. However, there are six female units that join before Chapter 11's end that he cannot be paired with: Lissa (his sister), Miriel, Panne, Cordelia (who has a huge crush on him), Nowi, and Tharja. Other than Lissa, no reasoning is ever given for why he does not marry them. However, he will marry Olivia who joins at the beginning of the very chapter he is forced into marriage after, much later than the other women. * Because Chrom was the highest ranking First Generation male in the Character Popularity Poll, he was given a cutscene graphic in the Summer Scramble DLC chapter. * If his marriage options are all unavailable, he will marry a Village Maiden instead. * Chrom is part of the word "chromosome", and Lucina shares her name with the Roman goddess of childbirth. Some reproduction humor. * Endgame has yet to make an Unappreciation Topic for him. But he'll probably have a field day with it once he does get to him. External Links Chrom losing the Super Smash Bros. tryouts to Captain Falcon Endgame accusing Chrom of recruiting child soldiers. IAmMC2's theory that Chrom organized his rise to power Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Lords Category:Jerks